It Started With 'Check Chatzy'
by chasing nostalgia
Summary: It starts out as a normal day in the Great Tails Union. What will it turn into? T for paranoia.
1. It Started With Check Chatzy

**Warning; Intentional mild text-talking. (EX: u instead of you, y instead of why) **

**Magic's POV**

As I came home from school I eagerly threw my backpack down and practically jumped into the roller computer chair. I quickly logged into to FanFiction, and checked my inbox. No messages. I sighed and checked the 39 Clues Archive, which was the only one I read the stories and wrote in. No new stories.

What was wrong with people? How can all the fanfictioners on the 39 Clues Archive _not_ make a new story in an entire seven and a half hours? Of course, I knew about the loading time, but how come no one had made a new story eight hours before? Once again, I sighed. What were my options now? I could write a story, but I didn't feel like it. I checked my inbox again, and wasn't surprised when there wasn't any new messages. Then there was the Great Tails Union Chatzy. Only a couple of people came on, and when they did it was almost never at the same time. I had been with the GTU for almost three weeks, and had had a grand total of two conversations on the thing.

Checking the Chatzy was addicting though, but unlike many other times, when I did this time I was rewarded.

LucianGurl39 _and_ AmyCahill555 were both on. Incredible. I felt like either doing a happy dance or getting a camera and taking a picture. I said hi, and although it was awkward at first, we soon had a carefree conversation. After a couple of hours, I had to go have dinner. I rushed through it, barely tasting the food and giving the smallest answers possible to my mom's questions about how my day went.

After what felt like forever, I finally finished my food, and was allowed to play on the computer again. But, to my disappointment, both Amy and LG39 (those were their names on the Chatzy) had left. I knew I probably never get to talk to them as much as I did, but I was happy getting to know them. When I checked the Archive again, there was three new stories. I happily read them, and left reviews that reflected my mood. Right as I finished my last review, my mom told me it was time for bed, and I went upstairs immediately, which was very unlike me.

The next couple of days fell into a routine. _Get home from school, check Chatzy, check inbox, check Archive. _We missed each other by mere minutes now, and I learned to stay on the Chatzy for a couple minutes, not just get on and get off. The third day was when we all came on at the same time.

Amy and LG39 and I were all happy to see each other again, and we had another pointless conversation. The rest of the week past in the same routine, except it usually stopped after _'check Chatzy_'. There was always someone on now, and I met ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill and Omg-KITTENS in that time.

Most of the conversations we had went like this:

**LG39:** So hey!  
**omg-KITTENS:** Hey people!  
**LG39:** Omg! There are people on!  
**NinjaCahill:** Hey! You guys there?  
**NinjaCahill:** OMG!  
Amy joined the chat  
**NinjaCahill: **Hi!  
**LG39:** wow 3 ppl!  
**omg-KITTENS:** Oh my goshness hi!  
**LG39:** 4  
**NinjaCahill:** xD

Eventually we got over the fact that other people were actually _on, _and we had normal conversations. Normal for a bunch of girls, that is. It went well for another couple of weeks, and I got to know Ninja, LG, Amy, and Kittens better. Then all of Hades broke loose.

**Percy Jackson reference... Anyways,**

**Weird idea, I know. Yes, I do have an idea of where this is going, so don't ask. Now, for the sole reason that Sanity Optional said "Who will give awesome brain teasers that may or may not explode my brain?" I will be doing brain teasers for this story.**

**I'll start you guys out easy. Here you go:**

**Trains travel from London to Southampton all through the day, always on the same track, always going nonstop, and at the same speed. The two P.M. train took eighty minutes to complete the trip, but the four P.M. train took an hour and twenty minutes.**

_**Why?**_

** I have everyone who's in this 'okay' to include them, just so you know. Also, I know everyone who is in this pretty well, so everything they 'say' on the Chatzy is actually pretty accurate. Some of them even helped me keep them more IC. **

**Sincerely,**

**~Magic~ **

**P.S. Fangirl reviews are appreciated, CC encouraged, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows for Ninja, LG, Amy, and Kittens since I gave up desserts for Lent.  
**


	2. The Vespers are coming!

**Dedicated to LucianGurl, since she's awesome, and in this story.  
**

Vespers. They _were_ here. They hacked the Chatzy. The Chatzy was password protected, and since the GTU is Saladin based, the password right now was 'mrrp'. Maybe that's not hard enough to guess, huh? After we got over the first shock of the Vespers, we relaxed and created plans. Amy had thought the Vespers acted like the Kabras, and wanted to act like the real Amy, to see if Ian would fall for it.

The Vespers weren't the Kabras. I won't go into more detail than that. After we started getting used to our guests, we started playing with the them, and Kittens even got into a 'Sound War' with one once. Make your own assumptions about what that is. They were fun to annoy, and they could come up with an argument that even Isabel Kabra couldn't beat if her beauty products depended on it.

The Vespers seem to take turns monitoring us, and so we've gotten to know our most usual visitors. They each have a different penname, and one visitor came quite often, about once a day. His name was VespersWillRule. Don't worry, we already grilled him about his horrible penname.

Today I had a volleyball game, and I missed what was probably the most important conversation ever. Or course, I made LG PM it to me once they were done talking. I checked my inbox, and there it was. I had made a plan to sympathize with the Vespers for possible information, and I was curious to see if they had gotten anywhere with it. I eagerly copied the PM into a Word document, since reading a PM that long would probably kill my eyes. I started reading, making sure I didn't miss anything.

**LG39:** so do u like fanfics V?  
**VespersWillRule:** I've read some.  
**LG39:** cool  
**VespersWillRule:** I'm not allowed to read very much, so I do when I can.  
**LG39:** y can't u very much?  
**VespersWillRule:** Being a Vesper is... complicated.  
**LG39: **try to explain  
**Amy:** Wow! why is it so complicated?  
**VespersWillRule:** It's like living hundreds of years ago, with a dictator.  
**LG39:** That's awful! But who's the dictator?  
**VespersWillRule:** Women have less rights then men when you're a Vesper.  
**Amy:** That's cruel!  
**LG39: **That's terrible!  
**LG39:** I guess ur lucky then, being a guy  
**VespersWillRule:** Yeah, but it's weird, because it's not exactly like that, but it's more like they think women are only good for flirting.  
**LG39:** ?  
**VespersWillRule:** Instead of fighting.  
**Amy:** Why do Vespers hate Cahills so much?  
**VespersWillRule:** And technical stuff, like hacking  
**VespersWillRule:** You don't know the story?  
**LG39:** like 90% of the most terrifying people are know are women!  
**VespersWillRule:** I don't understand it either.  
**LG39:** And I'm not a hacker or a flirter! I'm a fighter!  
**Amy:** No... No one ever told me the story  
**LG39: **What's the story of y the vespers hate the Cahill's so much!  
**VespersWillRule:** Do you know who Damian is?  
**Amy: **yeah of course we know who Damien is  
**LG39:** yes  
**VespersWillRule:** Okay, well he and... what's his name? Gidoen?  
**LG39:** Idk how u spell it, but that's close enough  
**Amy: **Its spelled Gideon father of Cahills  
**VespersWillRule:** Okay, well he and Gideon were friends. They invented the serum together.  
**Amy:** whoa okay  
**LG39:** No, it was only Gideon who invented it!  
**VespersWillRule:** Damian helped.  
**LG39:** O.O  
**VespersWillRule:** He bought everything... Gideon did the experimenting.  
**LG39:** O.O  
**Amy:** Wow slave to Gideon  
**LG39: **so what happened?  
**Amy:** YES  
**VespersWillRule:** When they finished the serum Gideon and Damian got in a fight over what to do with it. They had known by now that the serum would do much more than stop the plague.  
**Amy:** go on!

**VespersWillRule:** Damian wanted to drink it first, to make sure that it wouldn't have negative side effects.  
**LG39:** Oh sure, more like then not let Gideon have any!  
**VespersWillRule: **Gideon wanted to give it to family since time was short and they didn't know if they would have enough time to make more of the serum.  
**Amy: **well... go on!  
**LG39:** yes, that makes sense  
**LG39:** give him time to type  
**VespersWillRule: **Eventually, as they were fighting for it, they knocked over a bottle.  
**Amy:** uh oh  
**LG39:** what was in the bottle?  
**VespersWillRule:** It was one of the ingredients that wasn't in the serum, a type of alcohol  
**LG39:** k, so what did that do?  
**Amy: **uh oh!  
**Amy:** I have to go soon  
**VespersWillRule:** There's a gap... in the story.  
**LG39: **What do u mean there's a gap?  
**Amy:** There is!  
**VespersWillRule:** We only know that somehow, the lab caught fire because of the alcohol.  
**VespersWillRule**: A spark.  
**Amy: **wow!  
**VespersWillRule:** Gideon escaped with his life, but Damian was caught in the flames.  
**Amy:** WRONG! Gideon died and damien got away  
**LG39:** No, he set that fire on purpose! Damian got out but Gideon didn't!  
**VespersWillRule:** Vespers believe that Gideon set the fire purposely.  
**VespersWillRule:** Hmm...  
**LG39: **That's crazy!  
**VespersWillRule:** interesting.  
**Amy:** Gideon was found dead and burned! Wait that's why our families are feuding!  
**Amy:** !  
**VespersWillRule:** Indeed.  
**VespersWillRule:** It's possible that we are both wrong. Maybe they both died.  
L**G39:** But Damian was still alive afterward!  
**VespersWillRule:** Either way, that's why.  
**Amy:** maybe!  
**LG39:** That's insane! That doesn't explain anything!  
**VespersWillRule:** In our version, Gideon was alive afterward.  
**Amy:** whoa!  
**VespersWillRule:** That's how it is.  
**LG39:** But in ours, Gideon is dead, and Damian's alive!  
**VespersWillRule:** We will probably never know.  
**Amy:** Our maybe both of them are alive!  
**LG39:** That's not true...think of the new technology  
**Amy:** Yeah we can like call an excavation!  
**LG39:** If Cahill's and Vesper's work together we can find out the truth!  
**Amy:** Wait this could be a trick!  
**LG39:** True...  
**LG39: **But think about it...  
**LG39: **If we could unite the Cahills and Vespers  
**LG39:** What are u thinking V?  
**VespersWillRule**: You don't want to know what I'm thinking...  
**Amy:** The children are the only chance! Us and the others! They can unite all branches they can unite Cahills and Vespers!  
**LG39:** WHAT ARE U THINKING?  
**Amy:** WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!  
**VespersWillRule:** ... pushy much?  
**LG39:** YES! Let's start talking to the younger V's!  
**VespersWillRule:** How young?  
**LG39:** About Tween  
**LG39:** Or young Teen  
**LG39: **so 11-17?  
**Amy**: yes! Try to unite both worlds and bam we have an ultimate kingdom!  
**VespersWillRule:** I'm in there... you can start with me.  
**LG39:** Awesome!  
**LG39: **We better keep it hush hush though  
**Amy:** try to talk to the other Vespers convince them to join us!  
**VespersWillRule:** ... They won't.  
**Amy:** why  
**LG39:** Or just suggest a few about ur age to come and talk on these and we'll do the rest  
**LG39:** k?  
**VespersWillRule:** You don't know just how unreasonable the Vespers can be.  
**LG39: **Like you?  
**Amy:** You don't know how dangerous I can be!  
**LG39: **Think about it! There's got to be a few who are unhappy!  
**LG39:** You're proof!  
**Amy:** Yeah! think about it  
**VespersWillRule:** There's a lot who are unhappy  
**LG39:** Then get as many as you can on here!  
**LG39:** but first, what do you want to be called?  
**Amy:** Hold on!If they are unhappy send them to me! I will convince them!  
**VespersWillRule**: But the Vespers. . . let's just say they have a bigger assortment of torture devices than Isabel Kabra.  
**VespersWillRule**: Not fun.  
**LG39:** Then we won't tell Vespers!  
**LG39:** Come on!  
**Amy:** Isabel Kabra is one of you her name is Isabel Hollingsworth Vesper Kabra!  
**VespersWillRule:** They will find out...  
**LG39:** We're Cahills! We can keep things quiet  
**VespersWillRule:** She was disowned after she failed.  
**Amy**: No they won't not on my watch!  
**Amy:** How did she fail!  
**VespersWillRule: **She's in jail...  
**LG39: **Come on! Nothing will go wrong! If you don't try then nothing will change!  
**Amy:** The world will end cause of Cahills and Vespers feuding!  
**LG39:** You have to try!  
**VespersWillRule: **If I do try then I might get tortured. That might sound self-centered, but I mean for all the Vespers who would join.  
**LG39:** WE all do!  
**VespersWillRule:** Let me think...  
**LG39:** They said it was impossible for the Cahill Branches and looked what happened!  
**Amy:** They won't try anything or else I can send me and my bro we are very elite Madrigals  
**VespersWillRule:** Yeah you guys fought against yourselves like a bunch of blind weasels.  
**VespersWillRule: **No offense.  
**VespersWillRule:** But it's true...  
**Amy:** none taken I totally agree!  
**LG39:** And I have control of a pretty elite team myself  
**LG39: **Nothing will happen!  
**VespersWillRule:** Hmm...  
**LG39:** We just need your help  
**LG39:** just get the unhappy one's on the computer!  
**Amy: **Trust me if anything leaks just tell me. They'll disappear  
**VespersWillRule:** Alright. I'm in. This will be a democracy though, alright?  
**Amy:** Yes it will  
**LG39:** of course!  
**VespersAreAwesome:** Okay, the Vespers are getting mad at me, one of them just threatened to come in.  
**LG39: **So what's ur name in this? You can't stay V  
**VespersWillRule:** They can't see the monitor.  
**LG39:** Kk  
**Amy:** tell us! hurry  
**VespersWillRule:** Cover the chat fast please  
**LG39:** Ned is hotter than Ted!  
**VespersWillRule:** Someone else will come in a couple minutes.  
**LG39: **Yes, I am being random  
**Amy:** icres  
**LG39:** hey will u guys read this and tell me what u thing  
**Amy:** danx  
**VespersAreAwesome:** Be random faster then.  
**Amy:** nat=ham  
**Amy:** sldkal;fdfl  
**Amy:** love  
**Amy:** poi  
**Amy:** poisnt  
**VespersWillRule:** Okay, bye.  
**Amy:** iu  
**Amy:** lonbe

**LG39:** I'm really bored right now...So I'm just going to start ranting and see how far off my end topic is, knowing me it will be very random. If you read it all you will probably laugh at how insane I am. 8 - D! Once I started at Shakespeare and got all the way to cat...O.O

So I first heard about this website on and it confused me very much at first, heck it still confuses me. Like wtf is a print? What's the diff? And wtf means what the freak to me. I don't cuss, unless I'm really, really mad, or it's not in English.

Soooo...it really makes me mad when I say Avatar and people think of the blue people! I mean Avatar the Last Airbender has been Avatar forever and some movie thinks it can just come along and be like "No! That's not Avatar! This is Avatar!" Sometimes it just makes me want to shoot every freaking blue thing in existence besides Water Tribe and Tomas stuff! Tomas from the 39 clues (best books EVER!)

So I'm team Zutara, which picking teams for Avatar is much more important that picking teams for Twilight because that...thing, no, abomination, is an insult to...uh...EVERYTHING? I don't get how sooo many people love it. I really don't like Twi-Mom's because it's just creepy! I mean if it was 40 year old guys going crazy over 19 year old girls someone would have called the cops! I'd like to call the cops on that Myer chick who started this mess. Hmmmm...think I have grounds for a citizens arrest?

Now Shakespeare was a good author! I read the Taming of the Shrew and loved it! Right now I'm reading Aries Rising. It's really good. It inspired me to look deeper at my own Zodiac. So my Sun sign is Leo and my Moon sign is Aries.

Sailor Moon is also a great show, I've been watching it since pre-K. I've also had my cat for a long time. My dog too. I can't even remember going to get my dog. Well I do have one memory, it's why I believe in love at first sight. I saw my dog in the cage at the pet store and we fell in love then! Well, she's really my grandparents dog, but she's still my doggie! I love her, my grandparents are awesome too! I love them tons also!

Wow...O.O...I started at this website and got all the way to my grandparents...O.O... .I told you it would be random...  
**LG39:** bye  
**Amy:** bye contact us l8ter! I love avatar the last airbender too!  
**Amy:** fjslfjgklg freewo  
**Amy:** sa;alom  
**Amy:** liwo  
**Amy:** kontak  
**LG39:** Team Zutara all the way  
**Amy: **random Cahill clue hi'  
**LG39**: he left, u can stop being random  
**Amy:** I am an Avatara fan Aang and Katara! I LOVE Zuko and Mai! Soka and Toph!  
**VespersWillRule:** Actually, I stayed long enough to read your giant message...  
**VespersWillRule:** Aang and Toph.  
**Amy:** haha! c u la8er hack my account or something!  
**Amy:** mr lee is getting angry g2g!  
**VespersWillRule:** Zuko and Katara.  
**VespersWillRule: **Oh schist... I REALLY have to go now.  
**VespersWillRule:** Bye!  
L**G39:** Aang and Toph, Sokka and Azula, Zuko and Katara  
**LG39:** kk bye!  
**VespersWillRule:** Nice  
**LG39:** 8-)  
**VespersWillRule:** Oh, one more thing.  
**LG39:** kk  
**VespersWillRule:** Call me Alex.

_Well that was. . . interesting. _I thought. The general confusion of the Chatzy threw me off sometimes, but I understood what it meant overall. Seems like they went a little farther than sympathizing, huh? I vaguely wondered if this could work. It would better work. . . or we may have a problem.

**Okay, so right now I'm deciding if this story sucks or not. Please tell me your opinions. I'll do a brainteaser every **_**two**_** chapters, so I don't run out. R&R peoples!**

**~Magic~**

**P.S. A lot of what the people said in this they actually said at one point.  
**


	3. Conversing With Not Enemies?

_Ding dong._ The ringing of the doorbell woke me up. I glanced at the clock in my room; 8:27. Who the heck gets up at 8:27 on a flipping _Saturday? _

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiing dooooooooong. _The person outside seemed to be getting impatient. I wasn't surprised, since it takes a lot to wake me up, and I had been up until two reading _Maximum Ride. _ I decided to ignore the person, since I wanted to go back to sleep and answering the door would involve movement. But, of course, my dog didn't like that idea.

_Ruff! Ruffffff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!_ Ah. Nothing beats being woken up by a doorbell at eight in the morning and forced to move by an enraged six-year-old dog that barely weighs twenty-five pounds. I groaned and stretched, almost immediately pulling my arms back underneath the covers for warmth.

Oh, right, let me change that. Nothing beats being woken up by a doorbell at eight in the morning and being forced to move by an enraged six-year-old dog that barely weighs twenty-five pounds _when your_ _room is an icebox_. Not like an icebox, _is_ an icebox. I groaned again and quickly got dressed. Then I opened my door to let my dog, Magic, out. She raced down the stairs and barked furiously at the door like the good little guard dog she is. Emphasis on _little_.

I shut the door again and collapsed on my bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Even so, I yawned. I picked up my _Maximum Ride_ book and read for a while. When I started getting hungry I went downstairs and made pancakes. My mom, dad, and brother, Danny, were at a volleyball tournament, and wouldn't be back until around five.

_Note to self: _Rub it in Dan's face that he had to get up at six to go the tournament.

XxXxXxXx

After I finished my food and put my plate away, I went back on the Chatzy. There probably wouldn't be anyone on right now, but it didn't hurt to check. No one was on, but LG had conveniently forgotten to clear the room, which allowed me to read the last conversation.

**LG39 cleared the room**

**LG39:** Hi!  
**omg-KITTENS:** hola  
**NinjaCahill:** Hiiiii  
**NinjaCahill:** bonjour!  
**LG39:** Hi Ninja  
**LeonidasVesper joined the chat**  
**omg-KITTENS:** bonjourno!  
**LG39:** Hey Leo!  
**LeonidasVesper:** He's trying to kill me.  
**LG39:** Ur back!  
**omg-KITTENS:** ?  
**LG39:** What do you mean?  
**NinjaCahill:** who?  
**omg-KITTENS:** oh... I get it.  
**LeonidasVesper:** You think hanging out you Cahills is healthy?  
**NinjaCahill:** yes  
**omg-KITTENS:** teehee!  
**LG39:** yes, yes I do  
**LeonidasVesper:** That's why you're a Cahill, genius.  
**omg-KITTENS:** STEALTH MODE!  
**LG39:** you know sometimes I wonder though...  
**LG39:** so who is trying to kill you and why do you think that?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Keyboard malfunctions  
**LG39:** whatever. Who is trying to kill you and why do you think that?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Anyways, the same person who sent me here last time.

**LeonidasVesper:** And because of all the absolutely wonderful stories I hear about Cahills.  
**LG39:** LoL! What's his name  
**LeonidasVesper:** It doesn't matter.  
**LG39:** what do you hear?  
**LeonidasVesper:** It doesn't matter.  
**LG39:** Then I'm going to make up a name for him!

**NinjaCahill:** Yes!  
**LeonidasVesper:** Great.  
**LG39:** Hmmm...bill, no...tom, no...spfjoiejf, no...  
**LG39:** oh I got it!  
**LG39:** Alex  
**NinjaCahill:** What?

**LG39:** That  
**NinjaCahill:** Oh..haha  
**LG39:** 's his name now

**LeonidasVesper:** Interesting name.  
**LG39:** I like it  
**LG39:** it sounds evil!  
**LG39:** sorta  
**LG39:** brb  
**LeonidasVesper:** How come the room is cleared every time I come?  
**omg-KITTENS**: cuz it clutters  
**LeonidasVesper:** Uh huh. Sure.  
**omg-KITTENS: **what? oh... you suspicious. HAHA!  
**omg-KITTENS:** fail.  
**NinjaCahill:** Yeah it does

**LeonidasVesper:** Yes, you are a fail. Nice of you to notice.  
**NinjaCahill:** Yeesh. You know me! I talk a lot  
**NinjaCahill:** Yak yak yak  
**omg-KITTENS:** STEALTH MODE!  
**NinjaCahill:** Talk talk talk  
**NinjaCahill:** Blah blah blah  
**LG39:** back  
**LeonidasVesper:** I liked it better when the wanna-be-Ninja wasn't here.  
**NinjaCahill:** Tee hee!  
**LG39:** sadly, I agree  
**LeonidasVesper:** ... giggly much?  
**LG39:** U have no idea...  
**LeonidasVesper:** Huh?  
**LG39**: maybe I should have picked a better team  
**LG39:** Kitten u would so still be here!  
**LeonidasVesper:** Like the Vespers?  
**omg-KITTENS:** Can't talk. In stealth mode.  
**LeonidasVesper**: ... Um duh?  
**LG39:** So Leo, you never answered my question  
**LG39:** why do you hate Cahills?  
**NinjaCahill:** Yeah  
**LeonidasVesper:** Actually, I did. I hear the stories about you.  
**LG39:** And now I have a new question  
**LG39:** why aren't you happy  
**LeonidasVesper:** Who said I wasn't?  
**LG39:** and what stories would that be?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Answer my question first.  
**omg-KITTENS:** She asked first.  
**LG39:** No, you didn't answer hinting that you're unsure, making you unhappy, because you always know when you're happy. You're probably just confused why you're not, when you think you should be  
**LG39:** sry, took a sec to type  
**omg-KITTENS:** UN-STEALTH MODE!  
**LeonidasVesper:** No problem...  
**omg-KITTENS:** hi  
**LG39:** *facepalm*  
**omg-KITTENS:** sry  
**LG39:** So I'm right aren't I Leo?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Maybe.  
**LG39:** 8-)  
**LG39:** It's okay, why aren't you happy  
**omg-KITTENS:** aw... _hug emoticon_

**LeonidasVesper:** ...  
**LG39:** shut up Kitten  
**omg-KITTENS:** k  
LeonidasVesper: Is that a hug?

**LG39:** Just answer the question Leo, why aren't you happy?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Aren't hugs.. like weird?  
**LeonidasVesper:** I don't know...  
**omg-KITTENS:** ignore the hug.  
**LG39:** So you are unhappy. But think .  
**LeonidasVesper:** Aww...  
**LG39:** y aren't you?  
**LeonidasVesper:** I get threatened?  
**LG39:** And hugs are not weird! Haven't you ever got a hug before?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Uh... no?  
**LG39:** That's a start, that would make most people unhappy, but what else?  
**LG39:** WHAT!  
**LG39:** YOU'VE NEVER BEEN HUGGED BEFORE?  
**LG39:** WTF?

Knowing LG, the 'f' probably means 'freak'.

**LeonidasVesper:** Um...  
**LeonidasVesper:** No.  
**LG39:** ;-o  
**LG39:** That's it!  
**LG39:** Group hug Leo!  
**LeonidasVesper:** I don't think any of the Vespers have...  
**LeonidasVesper:** O. o  
**omg-KITTENS:** _hug emoticon_  
**LG39:** _hug emoticon_  
**LeonidasVesper:** Cooties?  
**LeonidasVesper**: Virus.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Germs.  
**LG39:** U believe in cooties?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Not really.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Plague O. o  
**LG39:** *facepalm*  
**LG39:** YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET SICK FROM A HUG!  
**omg-KITTENS:** *sigh*  
**LeonidasVesper:** Fine geez...  
**LeonidasVesper:** Girls... so pushy.  
**LeonidasVesper:** _hug emoticon_  
**LG39:** 8-D  
**LeonidasVesper:** Happy now?  
**omg-KITTENS:** yes  
**LG39:** Yes!  
**omg-KITTENS:** how was ur first hug?  
**LeonidasVesper:** That's pretty weird. You're so happy from one hug...  
**LeonidasVesper:** Awkward.  
**LG39:** We are just happy people!  
**LG39:** So now why aren't you?  
**NinjaCahill:** _hug emoticon_  
**NinjaCahill:** I'm late...  
**LeonidasVesper:** Just a bit Ninja.  
**LG39:** GO AWAY NINJA!  
**LeonidasVesper:** I never get hugs? I get threatened? Anything affection wise is considered a weakness?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Feeling ANYTHING is considered a weakness.  
**omg-KITTENS:** how is happiness a weakness?  
**LG39:** That's crazy!

**LeonidasVesper:** Maybe...  
**LG39:** we need to know  
**LeonidasVesper:** Why? Why can't you wait?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Life decision here people.  
**LG39:** We need to get this started, after you we should start working on that Alex...  
**LeonidasVesper**: Haha... I get it...  
**omg-KITTENS:** oh ya...  
**LeonidasVesper:** Funny.  
**omg-KITTENS:** ?  
**LG39:** ?  
**LG39:** what's funny?  
**LeonidasVesper:** You guys should really try not to get one over the master of planning himself  
**LG39:** The master of planning?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Alex already joined.  
**omg-KITTENS:** so confoozed  
**LeonidasVesper:** That would be me, yes.  
**LG39:** what do you mean Alex already joined?  
**LeonidasVesper:** I mean Alex already joined.  
**omg-KITTENS:** wha?  
**LeonidasVesper:** So bad at this...  
**LG39:** ?  
**LG39:** What makes you think that?  
**omg-KITTENS:** um...  
**LeonidasVesper:** You should drop the game if you want me to join.  
**LeonidasVesper:** I put the pieces together.  
**LG39:** What pieces?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Alex made me come on here.  
**LG39:** soo...  
**LeonidasVesper:** He randomly shows up and partially TELLS me to join.  
**LG39:** IDK what that was...  
**LeonidasVesper:** Uh huh.  
**LeonidasVesper:** It might of been planned out, might not of been.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Alex does his own thing...  
**LG39:** I've noticed  
**LeonidasVesper:** So you know him.

**LG39:** can u get him on again?  
**LeonidasVesper:** So you can yell at him? Sure.  
**LG39:** I "guessed" his name didn't I?  
**LG39:** Yes I will yell at him  
**AlexanderVesper joined the chat**  
**AlexanderVesper:** Uh... wassup yo?  
**LG39:** You're an idiot!  
**AlexanderVesper:** Thank you, thank you.  
**LG39:** AND A BAD JONAH IMPERSANATOR!  
**LG39:** WHY DID YOU RUIN THE PLAN?  
**LeonidasVesper: **Got any popcorn Kittens?**  
omg-KITTENS:** gr...  
**AlexanderVesper:** Kittens growl?  
**omg-KITTENS:** g2g... annoying parents...  
**LG39:** WHAT IF HE FIGGURED IT OUT BUT DIDN'T JOIN (STILL DON'T KNOW IF HE HAS) AND WENT AND TOLD!  
**LG39:** Bye Kitten  
**LeonidasVesper:** Aww... can you make popcorn real quick?  
LG39: ?  
**omg-KITTENS**: cya... tell me if it works out...  
**LG39:** kk  
**AlexanderVesper:** Ahem.  
**LG39:** WHAT?  
**AlexanderVesper:** Just coughing... sorry.  
**LeonidasVesper:** On a chatzy.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
**LG39:** Pathetic

**AlexanderVesper:** I'm aware of that, actually.

**LG39:** So Leo, yes or no?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Nah, I'll let you yell at him some more first.  
**LG39:** Okayy! 8-D  
**AlexanderVesper: ***sigh* same old Leo.

**LeonidasVesper:** I'm da best  
**LG39:** HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!  
**AlexanderVesper:** ...  
**AlexanderVesper:** Maybe, I wasn't being stupid.  
**LG39:** YOU SAID YOU WERE ONE OF THE 5 BEST AGENTS! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHEN TO NOT SPOIL A PERFECTLY GOOD PLAN!  
**LG39:** YES YOU WERE!  
**LG39:** WHY DID YOU DO THAT?  
**AlexanderVesper:** Why did you randomly 'guess' my name?  
**LG39:** Alex, common name dum dum  
**LeonidasVesper:** *eats imaginary popcorn* This is tight, yo!  
**AlexanderVesper:** Shut up, will you Leo?  
**LG39:** *glare* Don't talk while I'm yelling at someone!  
**AlexanderVesper:** I'm getting yelled at... by a girl I may add...  
**LG39:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?'  
**AlexanderVesper:** No one heard that...  
**AlexanderVesper:** Dang too late...  
**LG39:** YOU THINK I CAN'T KICK YOUR BUT BECAUSE IM A GIRL?  
**LeonidasVesper:** Ouch, yo. Burned.  
**AlexanderVesper:** Um, considering that was how I was raised? Yes.  
**LG39:** You know I could leave you there. Cancel the whole plan and rat you out to that Viser #1  
**LeonidasVesper:** You spelled 'butt' wrong, yo.  
**LG39:** SHUT UP!  
**AlexanderVesper:** Please.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Hey hey now...  
LeonidasVesper: This is getting serious, yo.  
LG39: I have the chats saved  
**LeonidasVesper:** I just wanna add that the only reason my answer is yes is because I figured it out.  
**LG39:** along with all that u told me about the vespers  
**LG39:** figured what out?  
**LeonidasVesper:** The plan... you're plan.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Because of Alex.  
**LG39:** There's a plan?  
**NinjaCahill:** Love how nobody noticed I was gone  
**LeonidasVesper:** Um yes?  
**NinjaCahill:** xD  
**LG39:** GO AWAY NINJA!  
**AlexanderVesper:** I did Ninja, I was too busy getting yelled at though.  
**LG39:** *facepalm*  
**LeonidasVesper:** Haha that was fun!  
**LeonidasVesper:** Let's do it again! Let's do it again!  
**LG39:** Do what?  
**AlexanderVesper:** O. o *facepalm*  
**AlexanderVesper:** Me getting yelled at...  
**AlexanderVesper:** by a girl COUGH!  
**LG39:** That's what I thought, but I just wasn't sure  
**NinjaCahill:** Well. I see how much you like me.  
**AlexanderVesper:** Uh huh.  
**LeonidasVesper:** Tired now. Night.  
**LG39:** And don't worry Leo, with all the time it'll take to plan this I'll yell at him tons more  
**LG39:** bye

**In case you're wondering, I got my pen name from my dog, cause she's my doggie! And I really do have a brother Dan. Also, following some confusion with the first Vesper, Alex, he is not Alex Almighty. If you're reading this Alex, sorry for the confusion! Brainteaser time!**

**It's because the trains actually took the same amount of time total.**

**Here's the next one!**

**A group of fifty soldiers suffered the following injuries in battle: thirty-six soldiers lost and eye, thirty-five lost an ear, forty lost a leg, and forty-two lost an arm.**

_**What is the minimum number if soldiers who must have lost all four?**_


End file.
